It rhymes with Leak
by Sayainprincess07
Summary: Theon now Reek is broken beyond redemption. Roose bolton has let him out from the dungeons of the dread fort, with a choice a concubine with him, or a Prince in the cell. TG/RB/WB


In this story characters will be a bit out of character.

There will be slash, TG/RB/WB.

This is under a song of fire and ice as Roose Bolton does not appear as a character in the TV series (neither does Yarra/ Asha) but some of the facts are based on the TV series and some on the books, as not all of the TV series is out yet.

So enjoy.

It rhymes with Leek.

Chapter 1 A trick?

It had been so long since he was here in the dread fort, weeks, months, years? He was being punished by Lord Ramsay and being attacked by rats, and then Big Walder and little Walder took him to another cell, and left him. To be honest he didn't know why he was there… he only knew that once a day he was given a water bucket and a bowl of food. There was food and every day, the cell was clean… an amazing mattress and a warm blanket and no rats and he wasn't touched or tortured.

Thank the gods for no rats. And thank the gods Lord Ramsey hasn't hurt him, he must of done so good Lord Ramsey is telling him he is good.

"He is down here," It was Big Walder, I almost cry, No no no don't he will be in trouble, the two boys carried him, before he could blink he was dragged out of his cell and into a lavish room, the most lavish room since his own at winterfield.

Before he could blink he noticed there was women in the room I backed away, its been a longtime since I had seen one, a large man came and grabbed me and the women stripped me I scream 'I cant let them see me'

"No, No please Lord Ramsay will punish me," I scream I notice there was a basen, the large man who grabbed me put me in I scream as the hot water touched my skin.

"Careful" I turn it was Big Walder, "your hurt him,"

"Shut up," Little Walder said narrowing, they had to hold me down, Big walder was very gentle Little Walder didn't, but I was striped and scrubbed until the pink of his skin showed he was then dried,

Big Walder leaned down and offered me a piece of brown bread "go on," a man with scissors and a blade came and I panicked I screamed and kicked but they forced him still, in his weakened condition he proved no match so he was then shaved everywhere not just his beard, but they left the hair on his head he was thrown onto a small bed near a hearth (well a mattress on the floor but who cared it looked soft) but naked, within a minute of the door slamming. The door opened, once more and Lord Roose walked in, I kneeled on the floor, but Ramsays Father paid no mind. He went to the table and pored water, he went into another room, and he noticed there was a large bed He sat on the edge of the bed drinking the water, without saying a word he tapped the bed next to him.

"Come" he ordered I was confused, but he moved closer, going into the second room and slowly he sat Lord Boltons feet. Bolton looked at him and tilted his mouth it might have been a smile, I knew he waited for me to smile but I didn't, I don't smile anymore.

It was a trick, it had to be.

I sat next to his feet, He picked me up and me next to him.

He placed a hand on my hair, there wasn't much left but there was a little. "How are you feeling? You smell so good," he said with a small laugh My heart started to beat, Lord Ramsay will hurt me, "I have some dinner arriving for us, your just having some porridge to build your strength," I said nothing, 'I am good' "My son isn't going to hurt you anymore, and your remain here now." I looked at him, "I am going to give you a honour" I looked at him "when you are strong you are to be my concubine," I only look at him in shock, "a concubine is basically a paramount," I said nothing "you will be cared for and given comfort," he said nothing he edged closer to me "I like my wife," he admitted in his soft voice. He looked at me, "my Bastard… he broke you beyond redemption" I shake never ever use that word he kissed my forehead, "we can be lovers or… friends to start off with." He smiled, well his lips parted ways "would you like that?"  
"I- I –I likes whatever Lord Bolton likes" my voice was raspy from disuse his smile faulted, but he nodded.

"I guess it's a start." Bolton said, "Do you remember your name?" I look up scared if I say the wrong name I'll be sent away back on the cross…

"My name" I say in the dark I need no name "I can't rem-" I then remembered I did have a name "Re-" I then stopped if I say the wrong name… but he gave me a smile a real smile.  
"That's right little one, go on"

"Reek?" I tried, I was so scared, Lord Bolton will flay me, and I know it. Yet the response I got was a gentle brush through my hair.

"Aye that's right it's Reek little one your name is Reek."

"Yes Yes I remember my Lord, Reek Reek it rhymes with Leek" he nodded at me,

"Aye that's is correct." There was a knock, and entered, the serving girl gasped and I knew why Reek naked with their lord, "Just leave it on the table."

"Yes, m'Lord," and she left,

"I know you are missing parts… but that's okay," he got off the bed and sat at the table head next to him there was a pillow "I didn't think you were up to sitting at a proper table" he admitted "come eat," I obeyed my Lord, there was some porridge as he promised. He looked at me my stomach ached "go on," he said I sat on the pillow and edged up it was hard cause it was so far away, I picked the spoon up tenderly but it fell because of my missing fingers, I am to flayed now but Roose merely indicated me to continue I slowly ate I kneel and eat slowly clutching the spoon with both hands as best I can, he yawned did I do wrong? "Can you sing?" Sing? Only girls sing. I looked at him, "Sing to me," I just sit there, I didn't know a song, then I remembered one I heard Sansa sing.

'Gentle Mother, give us- s' oh god was it sons or strength 'Sons to bring our sons home,' I sing feeling like a fool he put his hand up.

"Actually, I changed my mind, do no more singing." He said laughing; I was shocked "Perhaps we can get you some lessons." He paused. "Finish your food," I obeyed, he looked at me, and "you will have to stay here, but when we travel you can be in a cart with my wife, actually ill have a carriage made for the two of you it will rivals the queen when she came to Winterfield." Ride in a carriage like a woman.  
"Reek is very grateful," he laughed and kissed my forehead, he kissed me, it felt wet but it had been so long since someone gave me comfort.

"Do you think you can eat a little more?" I nod "then go on finish" the porridge was so _good_ it had fruit in it, and some bread on the side. I noticed he was done and I stopped oh gods don't let him be mad at me, "eat," he said I could barely eat it hurt so much, I could swallow it "I will be back in a few minutes." He turned at the door "try not to start a rebellion when I am gone," he said laughing… he actually laughed, As I ate the porridge and drank water, it was hard to eat, chewing was agony but I could almost swallow the soft porrage He returned and placed his hands on my naked back, "bed time," he said so softly as through to a lover, he went into a cupboard and he brought a clean white shift I looked at him… it was his, "stand-up" he instructed I went to but I went on my bad foot and tumbled, landing on the ground he shook his head.

"I-I am so sorry, Lord Bo-" I started. That's it he will flay me,

"Why, it's not your fault you are missing fingers and toes," he offered me his hand. I look at it, scared "I mean you no harm," he assured me, I stare at it he sighed and grabbed my arm I look at him "I mean you no harm, you know. I owe you much and more."

"You do?" Some part of him was screaming, _This is a trap, he is playing with you, the son is just the shadow of the father. _Lord Ramsay played with his hopes all the time. "What … what do you owe me, Lord Bolton?"

"The north. The Starks were done and doomed the night that you took Winterfell." He waved a pale hand, dismissive. "All anyone does these days is squabbling over spoils." I looked at the shirt, "lift your hands up" he means to dress me.

"L-ord Ramsay said I can't save at his command," I noticed he saw me, my bruises my scars.

"He gave me permission," he said quite patiently "you're not Ramsays pet anymore," he said softly, "he gave you to me," he said I froze "now your Lord is ordering you to put your hands up." I go to, they were so heavy through and the long white shift went down my body. "Good, I would give you pants but it is better if you are in loose clothes" I wasn't about to argue "go sit next to the fire on the rug in the living room, that's where the small bed is do you remember" I obeyed, and kneeled on the rug he came with a jar of cream "you will apply this to your body every morning noon and night until I say otherwise." I nodded I looked at it, "pull your shirt up" I obeyed, "I or my wife will help you with your back but you will do the rest understand?" I nodded, he started to apply the scream, I almost screamed it _stung_, it just hurt so badly. I let out an unintentional sound that was it he is going to punish you now, fool take another toe.

"I am sorry" I started, I turned to him.

"Why? It must hurt now relax," I obeyed he looked at me, "covered in sores and scars," he murmured, "you will actually become a pretty little boy, once I get some meat on you and with care, you will be a good addition" I didn't make a sound, felt something warm against the back of my neck.

Roose Bolton just kissed my neck.


End file.
